En un dia cualquiera
by Shmootzie
Summary: Como ultimamente me ha dado por las historias cortas, esta es una serie de historias cortas que podrían pasar en un día cualquiera en el mundo de Harry Potter. AU, futuro, pasado, presente. Se centran más que nada en Draco, Ginny , Lucius y Narcissa.
1. Secreto de familia

Series de drabbles. son chistosos, son tranquilos, son tontos. jUST FOR FUN. Espero que les gusten

Era uno de los secretos que nunca debían saberse sobre los Malfoy. Silenciosamente entró a la tienda. El gran sombrero, los lentes y la chaqueta que llevaban puesta llamaban más la atención de lo que lo hubieran hecho normalmente. Miró el objeto de su compra, con desdén preguntándose por que demonios hacia esto..."Por que los amas y sin tu vida entera" le contesto una vocecita en su cabeza. Con un gran suspiro, llego a la caja y vació el contenido de su cesta. La adolescente muggle se le quedó mirando con sorpresa, como si no creyera que una mujer como ella pudiera comprar ese tipo de producto. Un gesto de desdén y la chica se apresuró a empaquetar la compra y cobrar. "Quédese con el cambio" susurró y salió de la tienda.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Draco soltó un gritito de emoción, indigno de la tradicional compostura Malfoy y Lucius esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver la compra que su mujer había hecho...Narcisa supo que es viaje a Krispy Cream había valido la pena... 


	2. Emociones: Tipos de risas

Ginny sabía que Draco tenía varias risas, dependiendo el momento. La risa maligna con la que había crecido, era obviamente para las personas que le desagradaban. Tenía la risa educada, la que le habían enseñado en casa, que demostraba solo una sonrisa en el rostro y una risa discreta y varonil. Y tenia aquella triste y horrible risa desesperada, que escucho durante los ultimos días de la guerra, donde peleaba sin importarle su vida y donde creía haber perdido todo. Estaba vacía y rayaba un poco en la demencia. Esa risa le daba miedo, y esperaba nunca volverla ha escuchar.

La risa que Ginny amaba , era la de Draco cuando estaba entre amigos y se sentía tranquilo y en confianza. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello, se alborotaba un poco y las carcajadas, nunca demasiado escandalosas, si no con el toque sexy y varonil que debán tener dado a quien era su dueño, se extendia por la estancia en la que estuviera y contagiaba a los demás por lo que transmitía: alegría. 


	3. Mascotas

Cuando Draco le regalo a su hijo una mascota, nunca creyó que fuera a ser tan horrendo.  
El niño llego con una hermosa y peluda tarantula en su mano, regalo de su siempre atento tío. Cuando Ron la vió sintió como su fobia mas grande lo controlaba, pero Hermione habia evitado que saliera corriendo de la habitación, mientras explicaba a un pequeño Arthur que la araña no podía quedarse pues ella no debía vivir dentro con las personas si no en el campo, como todas las demás arañas.

Cuando finalmente, dos semanas despues la araña fue enterrada en el jardín, debido a una terrible confusión donde Molly Weasley mató a la araña de un escobazo, Ron volvió a dormir tranquilo. 


	4. Actitud

Un pequeño niño, de cabello rojizo y ojos grises escribió con cuidado lo que la maestra que le estaba dando clases particulares le pidió. Su letra era bonita y clara, bastante bien para un niño de 6 años. Cuando terminó orgulloso de su trabajo, se lo entregó a la maestra, la cual lo miró un momento y luego soltó un grito de indignación.

Mientras Ginny se disculpaba con la maestra en el despacho adjunto por el incidente, Draco entró al salón donde su hijo había tomado clase antes de que la maestra saliera indignada de la habitación. Estaba sobre el pupitre, la razón de la ofensa.

"Soy mejor que tu" decia con la letra clara e infantil de su hijo y mirando el pizarrón donde estaba la instrucción para ese día, decia "Describete en 4 palabras", lo comprendió todo.

Cuando Ginny salió del despacho junto con la maestra, encontró a su esposo riendose alegremente y mirando el papel y luego a la maestra, y estalando en carcajadas más fuertes aún. La maestra salió mas ofendida que antes, y renunció antes de que Ginny pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Ginny suspiró y volteo a ver a Draco

¿Quien podía esperar que su hijo no tuviera un problema de actitud, siendo hijo de un Malfoy?

Solo alguien muy ingenuo.- 


	5. SI

_Blaise y Luna. Me llama mucho la atenciòn esta pareja. _

_Gracias por sus reviews. _

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba tirado en su sillòn favorito mirando el fuego y esperando a Blaise que regresarà. De pronto ante el apareciò un Blaise...muy pàlido y con cara de incrèdulo. Draco suspirò. Al parecer las cosas no habìan salido tan bien.  
"Y bien...que te dijo?" preguntò cuando Blaise despues de 10 segundos seguìa ahi parado sin proporcionar informaciòn. Blaise lo mirò y de repente la cara de incrèdulo se perdiò en la gran gran sonrisa que esbozò el moreno. " Pues no me dijo que SI...por que se me declaro primero"  
Y entonces cuando Blaise puso en su cara una enorme esmeralda engarzada en un anillo que estaba en su dedo...comenzo a reir a carcajadas.  
"Ella te dio el anillo"  
Blaise miro el anillo y sonriò. "Ella se me declaro y me dio el anillo...me protegera contra...mmm no recuerdo"  
"y que le dijiste"  
"Pues que SI, obviamente"  
Los alumnos de Slytherin que no sabian que estaba pasando, alzaron una ceja al ver a su principe riendose a carcajada limpia en el piso, mientras el guapo y sexy Blaise Zabini le enseñaba una sortija y hablaba sobre que era una demostraciòn de amor y fidelidad y que solo alguien como Luna tendrìa un detalle asì.  
Y despues decian que los Gryffindor estaban completamente majaras... 


	6. NO

No Blaise levanto la mirada de su libro, y miró a Draco, que se veía…bueno se veía en shock.  
"¿Y bien"  
"Y bien, que"  
"Oh come on , Draco. ¿Tuviste suerte?" "Dijo…" Draco se miró las manos y despues miro a Blaise con ojos llenos de miedo…"¿Blaise? Acaso hay algo diferente en mi"  
Blaise lo observo y nego con la cabeza. "Veo al mismo metrosexual que se tarda dos horas en el baño cada mañana…pero que"  
"Dijo que NO Blaise. Llegue, le avise que pasaría por ella para el baile, y dijo que NO" "¿Perdón? Blaise abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Se había atrevido a decirle que NO al mismisimo Draco Malfoy?  
Blaise estallo en carcajadas.  
"No le veo lo gracioso. Nunca una mujer me habia dicho que NO"  
Blaise se siguió riendo sin importarle las miradas de curiosidad de los demás y la mirada fulminante de Draco.  
"Ah…definitivamente Ginny Weasley me cae excelente" dijo antes de salir de la habitación común esquivando una vela (apagada) que iba directamente a su cabeza propulsada según las leyes de fisica, por una fuerza exterior que en este caso, es Draco, 


	7. Pecas

Pecas.

Gracias por sus reviews. Esta es para todos como yo tienen pecas.

Las pecas era un rasgo característico de los Weasley. Ginny al principio las odiaba pues eran objeto de burla de sus compañeros, pero despues aprendió que eran parte de quien era ella…osea una Weasley sin pecas, no era realmente una Weasley.

Pero ahora las pecas habían resultado, toda una nueva diversión para Ginny. Pues Draco, estaba empeñado en contar el número de sus pecas….a base de besos. Por cada peca, un beso. Entonces si daba 100 besos, eso quería decir que tenía 100 pecas...pero 100 eran muy pocas, para alguien que no solo tenia en la cara, si no en la espalda, en los brazos, en los hombros , en las piernas, algunas en el estomago….por lo que Ginny sospecho que serían muchos besos….además que Draco volvía a comenzar muy a menudo con la cuenta, pues juraba que que perdía la cuenta demasiado a menudo….y todo el mundo sabe que un buen conteo debe ser exacto.¿.o no? 


	8. Mundo muggle: Condones

Draco y Blaise miraron con desconfianza el pequeño paquete que habian obtenido al aterrorizar a un chico de Ranvenclaw de sexto año y que habìa salido corriendo, tirando sus cosas y de paso cayendosele el extraño paquete.

Era pequeño, y compacto y parecìa contener algo redondo adentro.

"Que crees que sea?" pregunto Blaise

"Mm no lo se, por que no lo abrimos?"sugiriò Draco.

"No lo se...podrìa ser peligroso"

"Oh vamos Draco...no seas tan cobarde" Blaise lo abrio. Una pequeña cosa redonda de plàstico salio del empaque, de textura suave y al parecer cubierta de algun tipo de grasa. Blaise lo olio. "Mm...huele a fresa"

Draco lo miro con desconfianza y para su horror Blaise se chupo el dedo donde la "grasa" estaba "Y sabe a fresa".

"Por Merlin...no te comas esa cosa, puede ser peligrosa"

"Condones Troyan, sabor fresa"

"Mmm, eso puede explicar muchas cosas"

"Si, como por que sabe a Fresa...pero no que es un condòn"

"Parece un globo"

"Que es un globo?"

"Oh Draco ni siquiera sabes que es un globo?"

"No...acaso crees que llevo estudios Muggles?"

"Buen punto. Un globo es un juguete. Pero para que quiere alguien un juguete con sabor a fresa? Creo que debemos investigar." Dijo finalmente Blaise, seriamente.

"Lo muggles son muy raros. Ni siquiera merece nuestra atenciòn."

"De verdad no quieres saber por que tenia ese chico un juguete que sabe a fresa?"

"..."

"mmm podemos preguntarle a tu querida novia...con eso de que su papa colecciona cosas Muggle..."

Como habian llegado a la oficina de Snape, era un misterio para Draco.

Aunque analizandolo, si sabia como.

Blaise y el habian preguntado a Ginny, Pansy, Luna, algunas chicas de Ravenclaw, incluso a Hermione (solo chicas pues Blaise estaba seguro que algo asi debia de ser para uso de una chica, ya que sabia a fresa y ningún hombre juega con algo que sepa a fresa...) y lo unico que habían conseguido eran grititos de indignación, personas sonrojadas y miradas de horror, por parte de las chicas.

Dejaron la maldita cosa en su cuarto y cuando se estaban olvidando del asunto en clase de Pociones, llego una nota de Potter hacia su escritorio. Explicando que era un condón, como se usaba y que esperaba que lo disfrutaran mucho el y Blaise. Cuando leyó eso, no pudo mas que dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y ponerse rojo como un tomate mientras Blaise, había gritado "NO WAAAAAAAAAAY" mientras miraba su mano previamente grasienta con una expresión de terror. Cabe mencionar que Snape, nunca había apreciado las interrupciones en su clase, ni siquiera de sus dos alumnos favoritos.

Draco lanzo una mirada fulminante a Harry , el cual tambien estaba castigado después de soltar una gran carcajada...al ver la cara de los dos...perdón tres Slytherin, pues Snape despuès de leer la nota...se veia anormalmente rojo.

Mientras tanto, Crabbe y Goyle habia llegado a su cuarto y encontraron una cosa extraña sobre la cama de Blaise.

Que extrañamente sabia a fresa.

"MMM FRESA"


	9. Emociones: Lágrimas

Emociones: Lagrimas Draco piensa acerca de Ginny y cuando esta llora. Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Ginny era una persona que demostraba sus emociones sin importar quien estuviera cerca, y llorar no era la excepción .  
Las lagrimas, ya fuera por miedo, rabia, tristeza o frustración, bañaban su rostro, y fluian libremente. No sentía vergüenza alguna de mostrarse vulnerable a los demás.

Secretamente envidiaba poder demostrar esa vulnerabilidad, ya que a diferencia de el, nadie esperaba que una Weasley no llorara. Y admiraba su valentìa al admitir al mundo, que no era tan fuerte, y que a veces también podía derrumbarse. Para él llorar era un signo de debilidad y jamás permitiría que alguien más lo viera llorar...

Odiaba verla llorar,simplemente le partía el corazón. Por eso siempre, siempre, cuando Ginny lloraba, Draco acudìa a su lado y besaba una a una las làgrimas de su rostro, y la estrechaba contra si y la consolaba hasta que se tranquilizaba.

Y cuando el consuelo era rechazado, pues el era la causa del llanto ,verla llorar y no poder hacer nada era suficientemente doloroso, como para hacerlo llorar a él... cosa que por supuesto no pasa, por que los Malfoy simplemente no lloran...al menos no en público. 


	10. Lo que tu necesitas

Algunas veces, las memorias del pasado, se abrían paso entre sueños. Aquellos años obscuros de la Guerra y sus acciones, se reproducían en su mente con una aterradora claridad y exactitud.

La prueba para ser un mortifago, el asesinato de su madre, los gritos, los ataques...todo lo que tuvo que hacer para ser considerado de confianza y ser la mano derecha de su señor.

Muchos consideraban que Lucius Malfoy era frío en insensible pero nada mas alejado de la realidad. Si bien era cierto que la culpa y el horror que sentía sobre sus acciones las enterraba en la parte mas profunda de su ser, y que al pasar los años, estaba perdiendo contacto contacto con esa parte sensible, esa conciencia que todos los seres humanos, alli estaba y se manifestaba de vez en cuando. Como esa noche.

Y por estas memorias, estos sueños, Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en su estudio, con un vaso de coñac en lugar de estar en su cómoda cama rodeando con un brazo a Narcisa. Revivió las memorias una a una, y sintió como la desesperación y la culpa llenaban su corazón. Cerro los ojos. Solo estaba cumpliendo ordenes. Todo lo que hizo fue para preservar la raza pura de los magos, pues era un deber familiar.

Y finalmente no había servido de nada, pues Voldemort había sido vencido por un niño. Todas esas muertes, esas pruebas..."Todo fue inútil"

Lucius Malfoy se permitió llorar.

Y fue solo entonces cuando un pequeño intruso decidió hacer algo al respecto. Camino silenciosamente y se paro frente al hombre que tenia el rostro oculto entre sus manos.

"Papa...no llores"

Lucius alzo el rostro y se encontró con su pequeño de 6 años mirándolo atentamente.

"Papa no esta llorando. Solo tiene una basura en el ojo." Lo alzo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

"No, estabas llorando" insistió el niño. Antes de que Lucius pudiera decir algo, el niño le dio una palmaditas en la mano. "Todo va ha estar bien. Se que necesitas...un ABRAZO!!!!!!!!!!"

Y entonces el niño lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lucius devolvió el abrazo y beso la cabeza de su hijo. Después de unos momentos se separaron.

"Mejor?"

"Si...tenias razón dragón. Necesitaba un abrazo...pero creo que otro no estaria nada mal..."

Narcisa se levanto la mañana siguiente. Cuando vio que su esposo no estaba, intuyo que Lucius había tenido una mala noche. No es como si no se diera cuenta, que a veces el hombre sufría por sus acciones. Suspiro y bajo al estudio donde seguro los encontraría.

Cuando abrió el estudio, sonrió.

Al parecer Draco ya se había hecho cargo de su padre. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y los dejo dormir.


	11. Año nuevo

**Año nuevo**

_Acerca de uvas y los deseos de Draco. Cuando escribi esto acababa de regresar de mi cena de año nuevo, asi que no esperen una obra maestra. Felicidades a todos, lo mejor este 2007._

* * *

La primera uva deseo que su madre y su padre pudieran estar juntos un año mas

La segunda uva ganar la copa de Quidditch

La tercera uva fue para dejarse crecer el cabello al estilo de su padre. Lo consideraba muy elegante.

La cuarta uva fue para pedir mas paciencia con su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini que a veces se podia volver increíblemente cursi cuando hablaba de Luna Lovegood .

La quinta uva fue para pedir olvidarse de Ginny Weasley.

La sexta uva fue utilizada para pedir que Ginny Weasley dejara de ser una pelirroja preciosa y pecosa que invadía su mente las 24 hrs al dia.

Con la séptima uva se atraganto y no hubo tiempo de pedir deseo.

Con la octava uva deseo que Ginny Weasley, si no era olvidada o se volvía una bruja horrenda, lo amara.

Con la novena uva pidió el valor para declarársele.

La décima consistió en poder sobrevivir la declaración sin sufrir daños permanentes.

La uva numero 11, cubrio el deseo que en la proxima e inminente guerra con Voldemort, todo saliera lo mejor posible para el y su familia.

La uva numero 12…fue para pedir por que el próximo año, la pelirroja estuviera junto a el...


	12. Trio Plateado 1

_Este drabble o historia corta, por que si esta larga, es durante el libro del Principe Mestizo. Vi una imagen en devianart, que mostraban a Blaise y Pansy abrazando a Draco, que se veia ojeroso y cansado, y lo habian pensando como la celebración del cumple de Draco...a pesar de sus objeciones. Esto es un poco mas sencillo...Draco esta tan ocupado que no come y duerme bien. Pero Blaise tiene un plan..._

"Blaise no seas ridículo, tenemos que ir a la practica. Soy el capitán de Quidditch, esperaran que este allí"

Blaise enarco una ceja. Estaba parado frente a la puerta y ofreciendo un plato con un guisado completo a Draco.

"Entonces te sugiero que comiences. No es tan difícil, y si mal no recuerdo comes casi tan rapido como yo" contesto el chico moreno.

Pansy que había estado viendo el intercambio, sonrió a Draco.

"Vamos Drake, solo un poco."

"Tu también Pansy, estoy bien entiéndanlo!"

"Entonces comienza a comer, y terminemos con esto"

Draco suspiro. En los últimos días, si era bien cierto que a veces no había comido por estar trabajando en la asignación...por llamarla de algún lado de Voldemort, y que si se veía un poco mas pálido de lo normal y tal vez un poco ojeroso y...

"A ver, Draco, el aviooooooooon" canturreó Blaise. Una cuchara se introdujo a su boca forzosamente y miro a un sonriente Blaise. Pansy soltó una risita y se sentó junto a Draco.

"Basta Blaise. Draco comerá. Por que tienes que entender Draco Malfoy que no podemos permitir que nuestro Principe de Slytherin luzca como un cadáver ambulente. Que van ha decir los de Gryffindor?"

Blaise asintió.

"Asi es, además ya eres lo suficientemente feo normalmente como para que ahora parezcas una fantasma por los pasillos...así que come ahora. Después iremos al Quidditch y esta noche dormirás una noche entera y sin andar haciendo patrulla."

Draco asintió y sonrió, una de las pocas sonrisas que había esbozado desde el comienzo de esta pesadilla. Sabia que las palabras de Pansy y Blaise era lo que se esperaba de ellos, era parte de las mascaras que usaba. Estaban preocupados por el. Y eso le daba esperanza y lo reconfortaba inmensamente.

Se saco la cuchara de la boca, tomo el plato de la mano de Blaise y comenzó a comer.

"Gracias" susurro cuando había terminado.

"No worries" Blaise le guiño un ojo y sonrió.

"Para eso estamos Drake" reafirmo Pansy.


	13. Enfermo 1: Muelas

Draco oculto la cabeza bajo las sabanas en cuanto escucho abrir la puerta. Blaise dejo de decir lo que fuera que estaba diciendo y la recibio con una gran sonrisa.

Ginny cerro los ojos un momento. Esto iba ha ser difícil…

"Llegaste justo a tiempo cariño. Le estaba mencionando a Draco que tal vez debería de ganar unos kilos, ya sabes para hacer juego…."

Y mas difícil iba ha ser con Blaise ayudando. Al ultimo comentario, se escucho un pequeño gruñido.

"Draco, no vine hasta aquí para escucharte gruñir debajo de la manta. No seas vanidoso. No puede ser tan malo"

"Nadie te pidió que vinieras…"

"Blaise lo hizo"

"Blaise vive para torturarme"

Blaise asintio solemnemente. "Soy tu mejor amigo….¿que esperabas?"

Ginny se aguanto la risa un momento. Cuando los veia juntos le recordaba a sus hermanos.

"Blaise, no tienes algo mejor que hacer?" pregunto finalmente Ginny, con la esperanza de quedarse sola con Draco y hacer esto mas facil.

"La miseria de Draco siempre es algo entretenido que hacer"

"Blaise fuera" Tono usado con Ron cuando se pone pesado.

"Esta bien. Se cuando no soy apreciado. Me marcho"

"Y sigues aquí" contesto la manta.

Blaise le guiño un ojo a Ginny. "Suerte"

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Ginny se sentó sobre la cama y paso sus dedos por el cabello casi blanco, que sobresalía.

"Vamos Drake, no puede ser tan malo"

"Lo es. No quiero que me veas asi"  
"Te traje helado de limón. Muggle. Del que te gusta"

"…."

"Y una película…"

"No estoy interesado"  
"Yaaaa, pareces una niña"

"No…parezco una ardilla…literal."

"No creo. No puede ser tan malo. Cuando a Fred y a George le sacaron las muelas estaban un poco hinchados"

"Prométeme que no te reiras"  
"Lo prometo"

Draco se destapo. Ginny abrió la boca con sorpresa. Draco estaba muy muy hinchado, por su operación de la muelas del juicio. Después se enteraría que la de Fred y George fue con tecnología muggle que resulto ser mas efectiva, pero eso es otra historia.

El punto es que Draco parecía en efecto una ardilla…. Era como si Alvin, de las Ardillas….(Harry le había contado de la caricatura), tuviera un pariente rubio y aristócrata.

Blaise detuvo su conversación por chimenea con Luna por un segundo y volteo a ver hacia el cuarto. Sonrio maliciosamente.

"¿Qué pasa Blaise?"

"Oh nada…Ginny vino a cuidar a Draco"

"Ah si, de su operación…pobre. Y mas cuando los Snojaus estan sueltos"  
"Sin duda…"

Las risas de Ginny se escucharon un buen rato….


	14. Cama

Estaba acostada junto a el, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y las piernas enredadas de tal modo que estaba atrapada."Drake, debo irme"  
"Es Sabado"  
"Si, y tengo practica de Quidditch"  
"Puedes esperar"  
"Pero ya sabes que Harry es muy estricto con los horarios"  
Draco gruño un poco y la acerco mas a el.  
"Al diablo con Potter...ahora callate y duerme. Despues de anoche ambos lo necesitamos"  
Ginny considero sus opciones.  
POdria luchar contra el y eventualmente salir de la cama. Echo una mirada a la ventana. Estaba empañada y copos de nieve cubrian la cornisa. Salir significaba salir al frio. Y salir al frio, significaba que empeoraria se gripa.  
Y ademas era tan comodo y reconfortante...ademas si tambien en efecto estaba cansada.  
Y hacia frio. Y la verdad es que habian entrenado toda la semana. Y Draco se veia guapo...pero eso no tenia nada que ver.  
Tal vez se sentia solo y por eso queria que se quedara...pero la practica.  
Draco abrio los ojos y miro al cielo pidiendo paciencia. Despues decidio hacer algo para ayudarla a decidir.  
La boca de Ginny de repente fue cubierta por la de Draco, que enseguida enterro la cabeza en su cuello y la cubrio de besos, lentamente.  
Ginny suspiro. En efecto al diablo Potter. Cuando Draco se detuvo, se volteo y sin decir una palabra lo abrazo y enterro la cabeza en su pecho.  
"Ginny Weasley" penso la pelirroja..."Eres mas facil que la tabla del uno"


	15. Costumbres Nocturnas

Draco nunca lo admitirá, pero adora acurrucarse contra lo que este a su lado, mientras duerme.Ya sea una almohada, la pared, su dragon de peluche (que ahora ocupa un lugar especial en su recamara) o su favorito, Ginny Weasley. Cuando se duerme, lo abraza contra si y dobla las piernas, haciendose ovillo y enterrando el rostro en el objeto/persona. Y por esta razon es la que Blaise no puede dormir. Por que en una casa de campaña de cuatro por cuatro en medio de un bosque ingles, lo mas cercano que tiene Draco es...Blaise... 


	16. Explicaciones

Harry no lo entiende. Y le duele.

Ron ni siquiera intenta ver por que.

Hermione su logica no explica lo que esta pasando y la desespera. Y deja de pensar en ello.

Pero ella lo puede ver perfectamente. Como muchas cosas que Luna solo puede ver.

Ve como su mirada se ilumina al verlo entrar. La sonrisa con la que llega a platicarle a Luna los eventos del dia, despues de pasar un rato con el. Ve como estrecha contra si las cartas que le llegan y el suspiro que escapa de sus labios. Ve que Draco la ama. Ve que Draco la hace feliz.

Que otra explicacion necesitan? 


	17. LN1: Silencio

"Lucius¿Como puedes ser tan idiota? No te das cuenta, que la mejor forma es hacerlo como te estoy diciendo?" Bellatrix grito.

"Lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido." Lucius contesto, un poco mas enfadado que antes y alzando la voz

"Claro que si. Es obviooooo"

"NO" "Si" "No" "Si". Narcisa enarco una ceja. Estaban en la sala comun de Slytherin. Y ella estaba sentada tranquilamente estudiando para un examen de pociones cuando se le ocurrio preguntarle a Lucius como hacer una pocion en particular. Y entonces Bella escucho. Y llevaban discutiendo 45 minutos en los cuales Severus silenciosamente habia llegado, le habia explicado y retirado, y ellos seguian gritando.Se levanto delicadamente y se puso entre los dos.

"Lucius. Callate." Lucius la miro y antes de preguntar que pasaba, lo beso. Intensamente. Bella abrio los ojos como plato y olvido completamente el argumento. Lucius se quedo helado.

Narcisa sonrio, muy al estilo Slytherin.

"Asi esta mejor"


	18. Mundo Muggle:Carnaval

Draco se la estaba pasando muy muy bien, en la fiesta del Carnaval de Venecia. Todo habia sido idea de Blaise que habia decidido que era momento de pasar unos dias en la mansi? Zabini de Venecia, en un viejo palacete de su familia. Y por que no llevar a sus novias. Ademas del clasico paseo en g?dola y la caminata oficial, el carnaval era por esos dias, y al diablo que estuviera lleno de muggle. Todo iba bien hasta que trato de besar a Ginny. La gran nariz de su mascara se lo impidio. Blaise se lo recordara toda la vida. 


	19. LN 2: Dificil

Se daba el lujo de ser una persona dificil. Ademas de todo, era un snob, cruel y racista. Podia mentir mirandote a los ojos. Sabia como educadamente chantajearte. Reducia a lagrimas a hombres adultos si asi lo deseaba. Era un hombre que estaba a matar y aterrorizar muggles.Y sin embargo, quien lo viera abrazando a aquella pequeña y rubia chiquilla, hablandole suavemente, besandola tierna y apasionadamente, limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas que recorrian en algunas ocasiones el joven rostro y sobre todo aquella mirada, llena de adoracion cuando la veia dormir en su regazo, jamas imaginaria que Lucius Malfoy fuera una persona tan complicada. 


	20. Mundo Muggle: Karaoke

Ginny y Luna pensaron que serМa una excelente broma hacerlos pasar al frente. Finalmente el concepto de karaoke era nuevo para Blaise y Draco. La primera canción fue un chiste verlos pues ambos chicos no sabían que hacer con los microfonos. Fue Blaise quien lo descubrio y fue Draco quien entendio la relación con la música y la letra.

A la novena canción, Ginny y Luna, se sintieron increiblemente apenadas por el show que estaban dando sus dos novios, estrellas frustradas como todos los que aman y se apasionan con el karaoke, proyectandose y cantando a grito pelado, en esta ocasion una canción de Shakira, con coreografía y todo.


	21. ¿Quién?

¿Quién te hace tan feliz? ¿Quién puso en tus ojos esa mirada soñadora que tienes en el desayuno recordando, seguro, la noche anterior? ¿Quién, hace que toda las mañanas bajes al comedor, luciendo preciosa, apetecible, sin duda para gustarle? ¿Quién hace que te escabullas en las noches de regreso a la sala común, con el cabello revuelto, la camisa desabotonada y una sonrisa de triunfo? Harry seguro no es. Harry duerme toda la noche frente a mi cama y definitivamente no utiliza bufandas verdes con plateado con la que entraste al Cuarto Comun ayer. Asi que Ginny, dime...¿Quién demonios es?


	22. Colores: Naranja

Draco miraba la crema de zanahoria que tenia frente a el, con una resignación terrible. Ginny enarco una ceja.

"No me digas que TAMPOCO comes zanahorias"

Draco asintió.

"¿Por qué?"

"No me gusta el color naranja...y las zanahorias son demasiado naranjas."

"Eso es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado...no puedes juzgar una comida por su color! ¿Ósea que tampoco comes naranjas?"

"No, nada naranja. De hecho solo hay algo de color naranja que me gusta en este mundo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Draco la tomo del brazo y delicadamente la sento en sus piernas, y la beso sorpresivamente.

"¿Acaso no es obvio?"


	23. Esto esta mal

" Tu estas loca, o algo por el estilo?" alcanzo a preguntar antes de que su peque a boca lo volviera atrapar.  
" A ver que parte no entiendes que esto esta terriblemente mal y ademas mi.." las peque as manos recorrieron su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de sus boxers...y entrar lentamente.  
"Ginny....porfavor....esto...." y aquella condenada boca lo beso otra vez.  
Ginny paro despues de eso y se le quedo viendo, con una sonrisa p cara en el rostro.  
" Acaso quieres que me detenga?"  
"Oh...sabes que? Que Blaise tome un taxi...seguro no le importara"

3 horas despu s de lo que hab an quedado Blaise estaba pensando que Draco no iba a recogerlo como hab an quedado. Maldici n. 


End file.
